What Is Will Always Be
by redbanker
Summary: This is a part of my AU verse that started with Yours and Mine. It is how the episode "An Innocent Man" should have gone, and will go in my world. Just like with the episode last night this picks up directly where Longshot ended. If you haven't read Yours and Mine you really do need to before reading this otherwise you will be terribly confused.
1. Chapter 1

**What is, will always be**

**By Redbanker**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; if I did it would be a very different show let me tell you.**

* * *

Warning: This is Oliver/Thea, once again, shocking I know its explicit so if that isn't your thing don't bother clicking the link or reading further. I welcome and want reviews or constructive criticism about writing or style but any flames about the ship will be promptly deleted. You have been warned so there's no excuse for you to read further.

That being said if you read please, please, please review. They really do inspire me and are what help me keep the momentum needed to write more. So review damn it. LOL

* * *

Summary: This is a part of my AU verse that started with Yours and Mine. It is how the episode "An Innocent Man" should have gone, and will go in my world. Just like with the episode last night this picks up directly where Longshot ended. If you haven't read Yours and Mine you really do need to before reading this otherwise you will be terribly confused.

Oh and like with Yours and Mine this is going to be a multi-chaptered piece covering the whole episode.

And on with the show.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

"You're the vigilante." Diggle stared at Oliver in shock. He stumbled to his feet, swaying before taking a swing at Oliver who ducked easily.

"Hey!" Thea shouted furiously. Oliver just saved his life and he takes a swing at him, not with her there damn it.

"Thea, go home." Oliver ordered holding up a hand to ward off Diggle.

"Are you kidding?" Thea asked incredulously.

"No, Mom and Walter must be worried sick." Oliver explained. "Just tell them Digg got injured and that I'm getting him patched up okay?" Oliver's voice was pleading.

Thea sighed she knew Oliver was right, but after seeing Diggle's reaction she was loathe to leave the two alone. "Okay." She said finally coming to Oliver and kissing his cheek. "But be careful." Thea glared at Diggle. "Apparently some people don't appreciate having their _**lives saved.**_" She stressed the last at Diggle scathingly before leaving.

A hint of a smile was on Oliver's face as he watched her leave before turning to Diggle. "She's a little overprotective." He stated calmly. "Why don't you take a seat you look like you're about to fall over."

"You're a criminal." Diggle accused, refusing to sit.

"To some." Oliver replied his voice calm, as he took a seat across from Diggle. "But I'm really just a solider."

"You're not a solider." Diggle practically shouted his voice laced with scorn.

"And that's where you are wrong." Oliver answered refusing to rise to the bait.

"How? You were born with a platinum spoon in your mouth and suddenly after five years on an island with no room service you've got religion?" Diggle steadied himself against the table.

"You told me not to take you for a fool, Digg." Oliver said reminding Diggle of the night the triad attacked Laurel. "Then don't act like one." Oliver raised an eyebrow his tone holding a hint of mocking. "You've seen what I can do, now do you want to listen to how I became a solider or would you like to continue acting like a judgmental idiot?"

Diggle paused thinking about all he'd seen so far. The initial shock was wearing off and his head was finally able to focus. He looked at Oliver, really looked at the man seated calmly in front of him. He hated to admit it but Oliver was right; the way he moved, fought, could throw a knife, it had never made sense before but it was starting to now. He sat back on the medical table and gave Oliver a nod.

Oliver slowly pulled the notebook of his fathers out of his coat keeping his hands visible. "This was my fathers; I found it when I buried him."

"I thought your father died when the boat went down?" Diggle asked, wondering if anything he knew about Oliver was true.

"He made it to the life raft but we started to run out of food and water so he shot himself to give me a chance." Oliver stated this calmly, thankful that Thea had given him some perspective on the issue.

Diggle's eyes widened a fraction. He couldn't imagine what that must have been like. He stared at Oliver, it was obvious this man was damaged, how damaged had yet to be determined.

"Before he died, he gave me names, names of men who were poisoning our city. Names of men that like him had made their fortunes by stepping on the throats of others. He told me to survive, so that I could right the wrongs he'd committed." Oliver's voice was like steel his conviction unwavering.

"That doesn't explain how you supposedly became a solider." Diggle pointed out, he still wasn't convinced of Oliver's stability.

"I know." Oliver gave Diggle a small smile like he could read his mind. "It's why, the how is more complicated." Oliver sighed before standing and starting to take off his jacket; he would need to get home soon so he had to keep this short.

"I wasn't alone on the island." Oliver explained as he changed. "There were Russian ex-military there, mercenaries really." He continued looking at Diggle, seeing the shock on his face at Oliver's words and the scars that covered his chest and back. "I don't have time to tell you everything now, but allow me to assure you Dig, I am a solider." Oliver paused looking inward. "They made very sure of that."

Diggle's mind was spinning. It was all starting to make sense, but he still didn't know how he felt about it all. "What do you want from me?"

"I want to give you the opportunity to save this city, our city." Oliver said calmly but with conviction. "Look you're hurt and you need time I get that, just think it over. This city is full of people neither the cops nor the law can stop. But I can and I'd like your help."

Oliver walked out. He knew leaving was a calculated risk but he wanted to show Diggle he trusted him and to give the man time to process everything.

* * *

Queen Manor

* * *

As Oliver walked into the house he let out a tired sigh. Tonight had been exhausting. He started up the stairs, all he wanted was to go to sleep with Thea in his arms but he heard a voice behind him that stopped him cold.

"Where have you been?"

Turning around Oliver was surprised and confused to see Laurel step out of the shadows. "What are you doing here?"

"I came by to see if you were okay after the shooting." Laurel said obviously upset. "Instead I find Moira and Walter here alone worried sick."

"Where's Thea?" Oliver asked anxiously, descending the steps if she hadn't made it home….

"She got here about a half an hour after I did." Laurel said her voice disapproving even as Oliver breathed an inward sigh of relief. "Really Oliver, I made peace with your selfishness years ago but Moira and Walter don't deserve it. You could have called to let them know what was going on."

"I sent Thea home…" Oliver started to explain calmly.

"Two hours later." Laurel interrupted. "After they witnessed you all get shot at. You wait two hours to let Moira know her children were okay. God do you ever think about anyone but yourself?"

"Hey." Thea called out from behind Oliver.

"Thea." Oliver started only to be interrupted once more.

"Oh no." Thea's voice was furious as she glared daggers at Laurel. "Who the hell do you think you are?" She stalked towards Laurel. "Oliver sent me home as soon as possible to ease Walter and Moira's minds. But in case you forgot, we were both a little busy getting Diggle medical attention. Not that it's any of your business." Thea got in Laurel's face. "I'm well aware that Oliver hurt you and so is he and he's apologized for it. So you know what you DO NOT get to come in OUR home and berate him for not CALLING while trying to save a FRIEND'S LIFE."

Laurel looked down, there was still anger on her face but there was more shame and embarrassment.

Oliver stared at Thea with love and adoration. It had been so long since anyone had defended him, he'd almost forgotten what it was like. He turned to Laurel, "Thank you for your concern." It was said politely but the dismissal was impossible to miss.

Laurel took a deep breath, licking her lips nervously. "Sorry." She said at last, looking at Thea. "I'm glad you're both okay." Then not waiting for a response she turned and left.

Thea was fuming; she was so mad she could hardly see all she could do was glare at where Laurel had been. Then she felt two wonderfully strong arms wrap around her from behind as Oliver's head came to rest on top of hers.

"Come on." He said quietly. "Don't let her get to you, I don't." He began to pull Thea up the stairs wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

Thea felt her anger drain out of her. Oliver was right, she was exhausted and she didn't want to think about Laurel Lance anymore.

"How'd it go with Diggle after I left?" She asked letting Oliver lead them to his room.

"He's thinking things over." Oliver explained closing and locking the door behind them. He pulled Thea close, giving her a long slow kiss. "God I missed you." He whispered as he broke the kiss at last.

"I know." Thea answered kissing his throat. "I've missed you so much too. You're like a drug and now you're in my system and I have to have you otherwise I have withdrawals."

Oliver smiled as he began to walk them towards the bed. "Well we can't have that." He said as he kissed her neck, biting her earlobe gently.

"No it's very, very bad." Thea said her voice breathless as her hands pushed off Oliver's jacket.

"Tell me," Oliver's voice was husky with desire as his hands molded around Thea's ass. "What are you wearing underneath this dress?"

Thea's smile was the sexiest thing Oliver had ever seen. "Why don't you take it off and find out?" Thea asked as one of her hands cupped Oliver's crotch squeezing his erection through his pants.

Oliver's eyes rolled back into his head and he moaned, trying to maintain a shred control. He grabbed the hem of Thea's dress and pulled it over her head quickly. His eyes darkened and his desire reached almost painful levels as he took in her naked form.

"I was thinking about you when I got dressed." Thea said seductively as she began to undo the buttons on Oliver's shirt. "I was thinking that when I saw you at the auction I would go over to you and tell you I needed to talk to you." She pushed his shirt off his shoulders, her hand moving to his pants. "I thought I would take your hand." Thea lifted one of Oliver's hands to her lips and kissed it. "Then I would lead you to a dark corner somewhere, an office or bathroom." She unbuckled his pants as he toed off his shoes, listening to her, mesmerized by the picture she was painting. "Then I thought you could lift me up and fuck me hard and fast against the walk like the first time." Thea's hand gripped Oliver's cock giving it a squeeze.

Oliver gave a throaty chuckle. "Whatever the lady wants." His hands gripped Thea's waist lifting her easily and impaling her on his aching cock.

The both groaned in pleasure, two days was too long to go without physical contact.

Oliver quickly carried Thea to the closest wall sucking and biting her neck as she locked her ankles behind his back.

Oliver began to move in and out, keeping the pace slow and smooth, building an agonizingly delicious slow burn.

Thea's head fell back against the wall, as she relished the sensations of Oliver's dick inside of her and his mouth on her neck.

One of Oliver's arms slipped under her ass keeping her supported so the other could roam down to her clit, rolling it in his fingers. His mouth moved from her neck to a nipple mirroring the actions of his fingers on her clit.

Thea's whole body tensed as her orgasm built before shattering over her causing her jaw to clench as a moan tore from her mouth.

Oliver lifted his head so he could see her face as she came, his cock still moving slowly in and out; his fingers still on her clit.

She was the most gorgeous thing Oliver had ever seen and he wanted to memorize the look of peace and joy on her face.

Between the look on her face and her inner walls still clenching around him Oliver came with a low groan his head falling forward to rest on her shoulder.

When he could move again he slowly walked them over to the bed laying her down gently, kissing her softly as he settled his weight on top of her, their bodies still joined.

"I love you." Thea said running her hands over his head and back.

"I love you." Oliver replied his head nuzzling her ear as they fell into a contented much needed sleep.

* * *

The end…for now.

More to come soon, and the more reviews the sooner more comes, so review.


	2. Chapter 2

**What Is Will Always Be**

**By Redbanker**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Warnings: Oliver/Thea Explicit

* * *

Summary: Continuation of Chapter 1, this is AU my version of "An Innocent Man"

Author's Note: I want to thank Sarina02, Selivia, dark2160, and KuKu for CoCo Puffs for reviewing Chapter 1. To everyone else who read chapter one and I know you're out there because my stats tell me so, I would once more beg you to please let me know what you think. Otherwise I might decide that working on my research proposal was more important and stop writing fan fiction. LOL, though I do need to work on my research proposal. Oh well, tomorrow is another day. Anyway please review.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Oliver woke the next morning to the incredible sensation of Thea's mouth on his cock. He must have rolled over during the night, because now he was on his back. A fact he didn't regret at all. He let out a low groan as Thea's mouth moved up and down his cock her tongue gliding along the underside before swirling around the tip. He couldn't have held back even if he'd wanted too and he came, his hips bucking up another moan tearing from his lips.

Through heavy lidded eyes he watched as Thea swallowed and when she raised her head she wore a self-satisfied smirk that made his cock twitch.

"Good morning to me." He murmured his eyes drinking in every aspect of the beauty before him.

Thea crawled up, straddled Oliver's waist leaning over to kiss him deeply her tongue dancing with his.

She pulled back reluctantly gazing at him with adoration before speaking. "I have to get ready to go to school soon." Obviously reluctant to leave their bed.

"Schools important." Oliver replied as his hands ran up and down her thighs.

"According to you." Thea said with a teasing grin, "I would be perfectly happy to stay in bed with you all day."

Oliver grinned, looking torn between duty and desire, "Don't tempt me, minx."

"But I like tempting you." Thea said coyly, leaning down to suck on his nipple.

"Oh God." Oliver ground out. "How much time do we have?"

Thea smirked around Oliver's nipple; she loved that she could affect him like this. "I've got an hour till I have to leave." She said moving to lavish the same attention to Oliver's other nipple.

"Guess we better not waste any time then." Oliver said flipping them over so he was on top. "But I think I need breakfast first." He grinned lasciviously. "After all you already ate."

Thea let out a breathless chuckle as Oliver slid down her body, his mouth trailing kisses over her stomach. She spread her legs, willing Oliver on.

Oliver's hands slipped under her ass lifting her hips so his mouth could have access to all of her. His tongue slid between her folds dragging upwards, slowly oh so slowly to her clit savoring the taste of her.

"God, Ollie you fucking tease." Thea panted as he teased the edges of her entrance but not going deeper.

Oliver laughed, his breath tickling her inner thighs before plunging his tongue inside her.

"Oh God yes." Thea moaned her head tossed to the side.

Oliver's eyes gazed up memorizing her face as his tongue jut in and out of her. Her juices coated his mouth and they tasted so good he wanted more. He pressed his mouth even deeper his nose buried in her soft curls as his tongue continued to penetrate her folds.

Thea came, calling out, "Ollie." Her breaths in gasps.

Olive continued to lick up her juices till her trembling subsided; he was once again painfully hard. He moved his body between her legs, lifting her knees over his shoulders and plunged into her with desire, joy, and love fueling him on.

His eyes remained locked on her face as he set a rapid pace; a thin sheen of sweat covered his body as he pumped in and out of her. "Open your eyes, baby." Oliver said his voice strained.

Thea opened her eyes and they were filled with so much love and passion that Oliver came with her name on his lips.

The sensation of him coming inside of her, filling her caused Thea to have her second orgasm her inner muscles contracting and milking Oliver's cock.

Oliver slid her knees off his shoulders and fell forward catching himself with his arms of either side of her kissing her hungrily.

He pulled away reluctantly and rolled to his side propping his head in his hand, he gazed down at her with a smile.

Thea met his gaze, never wanting to leave this room or this moment, but glancing at the clock with a moan she rolled to her side and sat up at the edge of the bed.

"You'd better hurry." Oliver said still drinking in the site of her. "And I'd recommend a shower."

Thea stood, walking around to Oliver's side of the bed picking up her dress off the floor and slipping it over her head. Then leaning down she gave Oliver a chaste kiss on the lips before whispering in his ear. "I'm not taking a shower, so that I can smell you all over me and feel you inside of me all day. I want anyone who gets too close to know how hard and thoroughly I've been fucked." She stood with an evil grin and gave Oliver a wink before sauntering out of his room.

Oliver fell back on the bed groaning with appreciation; her words making him want to run after her desperately. "EVIL." He shouted after her, hearing her laughter echo back to him. "So fucking evil." He muttered, rolling over and burying his head in his pillow and letting out a scream of frustration.

* * *

Queen Manor

* * *

It was two hours later when Oliver made his way downstairs still torn between laughing or killing Thea. One thing he did know was that sometime today he was going to fuck the living daylights out of her.

As he walked into the living room his mother introduced him to his new bodyguard while Diggle recuperated. Looking Rob over Oliver grinned inwardly; this guy was going to be a piece of cake.

He honed in on his mother saying the name of Jason Brodeurx. He knew that name from his father's list. As he listened to Moira explain the situation with Peter Decklan, he knew he'd found his newest case. He kissed Moira on the cheek before leaving and jumping on his motorcycle roaring past Rob who was waiting with the car. "Sucker." Oliver thought gleefully, speeding his way to the Queen factory.

Oliver spent the rest of the day looking on information on Peter Decklan and Jason Brodeurx. What he found made him convinced that it was Brodeurx who actually killed Decklan's wife.

It was 4:00pm when he felt a familiar tingle race down his spine and heard the upstairs door open. Smiling he spun around in his chair and waited for Thea to make her way down.

Her timing was perfect because he couldn't do anything else on the Decklan matter till night, though he couldn't help but wonder how Thea would feel about him using Laurel. He grinned wolfishly, he knew exactly how to soften the ground and spend the hours till dark.

As Thea stepped into Oliver's lair her eyes sought his automatically. She met his gaze from across the room and her stomach tightened with anticipation at the desire burning from his eyes.

"What are you working on?" She asked, slowly making her way towards Oliver.

"Proving Peter Decklan's innocence." Oliver answered his eyes tracking her like a hunter tracks prey.

Thea paused her eyebrows raised in surprise. "Really?"

"The man Decklan's wife Camille worked for; Jason Brodeurx was on Dad's list." Oliver leaned back in his chair, lacing his fingers behind his head. His body language broadcasting an open invitation.

"And therefore you assume Decklan's innocent?" Thea asked curiously, as she continued to make her way to Oliver before straddling his lap.

Oliver's hands came down, one moving to her hip, while the other moved under her skirt dancing along her thigh. "Exactly." He said his hand moving teasingly close to her aching flesh.

Thea spread her legs to give Oliver better access while trying to focus on their conversation. "Why?" She asked breathlessly.

One of Oliver's fingers parted her folds, slipping inside her while his thumb began to softly massage her clit. "Because Camille discovered Brodeurx was dumping toxic waste in the glades." He whispered in her ear, slipping a second finger inside of her massaging her G-spot.

Thea moaned trying to move her hips to get Oliver's fingers to penetrate her deeper but he refused to cooperate pulling them out just enough to tease her but not enough for release. "But wouldn't the police have discovered this?" She panted.

"No." Oliver began to kiss her neck. "Brodeurx had Camille's supervisor lie on the stand." He pressed his fingers in her a little harder, keeping her balanced on the precipice.

Thea wanted to cry her need for release was so strong. "So…" she panted trying to form a coherent thought. "What are you going to do?"

"Get Brodeurx a lawyer." Oliver told her stroking her a little harder.

"Who?" Thea moaned, though a part of her was already suspicious. But she was so close she was almost delirious.

"Who do you think?" Oliver asked pushing his thumb onto her clit hard.

"Oh God," Thea moaned. "You bastard, Laurel you're going to get Laurel." She wanted to scream to rage but most of all she wanted to come.

"Can you think of anyone more suited to be Decklan's crusader?" Oliver asked working his fingers even deeper. "She's a tool, Thea." He whispered in her ear. "Nothing more." He jammed a third finger into, "Do you know how fucking gorgeous you are, how much I love to watch you like this, how much I need you?" Oliver bit her earlobe. "You're the only one who sees me, the only one I dream about, the only one I want."

Thea's world shattered as strangled yell echoing around the room. Her pussy clenched and trembled around Oliver's fingers soaking them with come. Her head fell to Oliver's shoulder and she watched unable to speak as Oliver pulled his fingers from inside her and began to lick them clean.

"You taste so good, baby." Oliver said as he finished cleaning his fingers.

"I love you so much, Ollie." Thea said her voice laced with love but underneath there was a strain of uncertainty that made Oliver's heart break.

"I love you, Thea." Oliver told her. "You're absolutely everything to me and I'll never make you doubt that."

"She still wants you." Thea admitted.

"She doesn't know what the fuck she wants." Oliver said almost angrily. "But I don't give a fuck if she does, _**I don't want her."**_ Oliver tilted Thea's head up so he could kiss her, his tongue delving into her mouth possessively, leaving them both breathless. "Why do you think I took Sarah with me on the boat, sweetheart?" Oliver cupped Thea's face with both hands, "Because I knew that it would be over between us after that."

Thea closed her eyes letting Oliver's words wash away any insecurity she had, she felt a few tears start to leak down her face but Oliver's thumbs caught them wiping them away before they could fall. Thea opened her eyes and the love she saw in Oliver's face made her beam with unbridled joy. "Ollie," She said almost dreamily "Will you do something for me?"

"Anything." Oliver stated his voice absolute, whatever she asked he would do, no matter what.

Leaning forward Thea let her forehead rest against Oliver's. "Fuck me, love. Fuck me so hard that I will be able to still feel you when you're away."

Oliver's eyes darkened till they were practically black with passion. He surged upwards out of the chair and then to his knees laying Thea on the floor. "Hands and knees, baby." Oliver said hoarsely. "And brace yourself."

Thea rolled over her body already tightening in anticipation.

Oliver ripped open his jeans his throbbing cock sprang out the tip coated with pre-cum. He grabbed Thea's hips pushing her skirt up he leaned over her back biting her shoulder as he slammed into. "I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk." Oliver growled into her ear with each thrust. "You're mine, you understand mine." This time when he bit down it was hard enough to break skin.

The combination of pleasure and possessiveness were driving Thea out of her mind, any pain only heightening the pleasure. This was what she needed, to be owned, to be claimed so completely there could be no room more doubts.

Oliver reached around her with one hand and flicked her clit. "I'm going to fuck you till you pass out. You hear me baby?" Oliver flicked her clit, still slamming into her with bruising force. "You're going to come for me now." He pinched her clit this time and Thea's body began to shudder and moan as she came. But Oliver wasn't even close to done, though it was taking all his control not to achieve his own release. "We're not done baby." His hand moved from her clit to pinch a nipple. "We're not even close, you're going to come as many times as I want."

Thea felt her arms give out, the force of the latest orgasm leaving her unable to support her own weight. She was still riding its waves as Oliver's cock pounded into and she felt another one begin to build. She couldn't even speak or think, she could only moan incoherently riding waves of euphoria that were better than any drug she'd ever tried.

Oliver gripped her hips with both hands again keeping them up while her head and arms rested on the floor. They were both covered in sweat their moans echoing around the room as he drove her towards her third orgasm in an hour. His cock moved inside her so hard and fast, filling her perfectly it was as close to perfect as they would ever get. Oliver felt her walls start to tighten around him again and this time he went with her. Oliver felt his seed spill inside her causing her to scream his name before going limp as she passed out from pleasure.

Oliver wasn't sure how long they stayed there, but when he finally recovered enough from the intensity of their coupling he scooped Thea up in his arms and carried her to the medical table laying her down gently. He grabbed a blanket from the corner covering her so that her sweat soaked body wouldn't get a chill, before climbing onto the table with her curling around her body protectively content to watch her sleep. He would never leave her again, not willingly and he would die before she ever doubted his love or devotion to her again.

* * *

6:00pm Queen Factory

* * *

Thea wasn't sure how long she'd been unconscious but she could feel Oliver's warm weight surrounding her as she floated into awareness. She felt ridiculously giddy and couldn't contain the peals of laughter as she rolled over to face her Ollie. Because that's what he was, hers and she was his and any doubts she'd held previously had been banished.

"Someone's in a good mood." Oliver said stroking her face.

"Someone has a reason to be." Thea said her voice still laced with mirth. "How long have I been out?"

"About an hour." Oliver said checking his watch. "It's 6pm."

"Have you been watching me the whole time?" She asked resting her head on his shoulder.

"Where else would I be?" Oliver asked.

"Getting Peter Decklan out of prison." Thea answered seriously. "If you think he's innocent then he is and Brodeurx needs to pay for what he did."

"He will." Oliver assured her.

"So go do what you need to do." Thea said easily.

Oliver stared at her intently. "Are you sure, baby because I don't want you to have any doubts about the fact that no matter what you come first."

Thea rolled her eyes playfully, "Trust me, Ollie." She said with a laugh. "I have no doubts. So go, get Laurel to take the case. How are you going to pull that off by the way?" She asked curiously.

"I thought I'd let the hooded man do it." Oliver said rolling his eyes at the nickname he'd been dubbed by the press.

"You think she'll believe you?" Thea asked, Laurel tended to be judgmental a trait she inherited from her father no doubt and Oliver's alter ego was an outlaw.

"I'm fairly certain I can get her too." Oliver answered rolling on his back pulling Thea with him to rest on his chest. "I'll just appeal to her need to save everyone and care about other people."

This time when Thea rolled her eyes it was with irritation, "God, that family needs to get over themselves." She said. "I get that they're working hard to help people but some people can't be or don't want to be helped."

"Laurel and her father are too naïve to ever believe that." Oliver said his hand running through Thea's hair. "They can only see black and white, grey eludes them."

"How long do you think it will take?" Thea asked.

"Couple of hours." Oliver reluctantly sat up.

"When do you need to leave?" Thea began to straighten her close moving to perch on the edge of the table.

"I've still got some time, according to some sources Laurel doesn't usually leave the office till about 8:30 or nine. Why?" Thea was obviously asking for a reason and Oliver was curious.

"Well I wanted to talk to you about what I could do to help." Thea answered seriously. "I do want you to teach me how to defend myself. But I was also thinking I could take some first aid courses."

"God, you're amazing." Oliver said giving her a kiss. "Tell you what how about this Saturday we plan to spend the whole day here." Oliver wrapped his arms around her pulling her close. "I can spend the whole day teaching you hand to hand." His voice held a seductive quality.

"Uh huh and will this be hand to hand I can use on someone else or just you?" Thea asked teasingly.

"Both, I promise." Oliver held up three fingers. "Scouts honor."

"Oliver you were never a scout." Thea said snorting at the very idea.

"Good point." Oliver said with a grin. "But I still promise and if you really want to help I'll teach you what I know of first aid, which isn't much to be honest so if you want to take some courses I'm sure they will come in handy."

"Good," Thea said running a hand down Oliver's back feeling the scars underneath his shirt. "I've talked to some teachers at school and they've got a few courses they said they could line up for me." Thea admitted.

"You're too good to me." Oliver said seriously. "I will never deserve you."

"Don't you ever say that again." Thea snapped her voice furious. "I know that's how everyone else made you feel but they were fucking idiots. What you do, what you're doing, what you survived, God Oliver you're amazing and if they can't see that then I feel sorry for them."

"Okay." Oliver said, he couldn't believe her not fully, not yet he was still too damaged but maybe with time he would get there.

"Good." Thea said giving Oliver a smile. "Now go do your thing and I'll meet you at home."

"Ma'am, yes ma'am." Oliver said giving her a mocking salute.

"I love you, never forget that." Thea said kissing him gently. "So go do what you have to do but come home to me, okay?"

"Always." Oliver swore. "I'll never leave you again, not willingly. You're the most important thing in my life."

Thea kissed him one more time before reluctantly moving from his arms to gather her things. "See you soon." She threw over her shoulder as she left the lair her heart torn between joy and worry for his safety. But this was his path, what he needed to do and she would support him every step of the way. Even if it meant spending time with Laurel Judgmental Lance.

* * *

The end of Chapter 2

More to come soon. Though I'm not going to go over everything in this episode since we've all watched it an know what happened but I do have more I'd like to add. So the more reviews the faster I write. Yes I know I'm begging, but the only way to shut me up is to REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**What Is Will Always Be Chapter 3**

**By Redbanker**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Warnings: Oliver/Thea people as per usual.**

* * *

Summary: This is the final chapter, I think of this episode. I had someone mention (KuKu) that it would have been easier if this story had just been added to "Yours and Mine" the reason I didn't do this is because I don't know if I'll have the time or inclination to do this for every episode, we'll have to see. So I wanted them to remain separate. Also obviously, now "Beginner's Self-Defense" won't fit into this AU so it's just a separate piece I wrote for the hell of it. LOL.

Also the scene with Rob, Thea and Oliver I obviously added, because a very nice reviewer mentioned they'd like to see Oliver jealous and I couldn't use the scene as it was done in the show. Hey that's what fan fiction is for, so go with it.

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Oliver walked into the diner with Rob in tow glancing around for Diggle. Laurel had taken the Decklan case, like he knew she would so now he needed to see if Diggle had made any decisions. He managed not to roll his eyes when Rob told him the room was secure, _"How would you know."_ He thought crossing to the booth Digg was sitting in. He greeted Diggle's sister-in-law before taking a seat.

"How's the arm?" Oliver asked, it hadn't been a bad wound but the poison made it tricky.

"What do you want, Queen." Diggle asked sounding tired.

"I wanted to see if you'd come to any decisions regarding my offer." Oliver answered easily.

"Offer, that's one way to put it." Diggle said shaking his head. "Why me?" He asked Oliver that was a point that had been bugging him since he'd discovered Oliver's identity.

"Because you're a solider." Oliver told him like it was obvious. "You know that sometimes you have to do things that aren't black and white in order to survive." Oliver paused gathering his thoughts. "Look, there are good people in this city, people who are working within the law to make it a better place, people like Laurel and Quentin Lance. But they are failing, and it's because they don't understand that sometimes you have to fight fire with fire. That the law for all its good points can be bought, and as long as that fact remains then sometimes you have to go outside the law to get justice."

Diggle studied Oliver intently, he knew most of what Oliver was saying was true but it still didn't sit well with him. "The problem with going outside the law," Diggle argued, "Is what's to keep you from becoming exactly like the people you're trying to stop?"

Oliver smiled, "Right now? You and Thea." He answered seriously. "One thing I had to accept on the island was, what it forced me to become." Oliver looked down at his hands. "I had to do things, things that I wouldn't have ever believed I was capable of, things I would rather forget." Oliver looked up. "I know you understand what I mean."

Diggle nodded his own memories turning to Afghanistan.

"I am a killer, Digg don't think for one second I don't know that." Oliver looked around the restaurant. "My time on the island broke me, it broke me down to nothing and the man I built from the pieces isn't the same one that arrived there. It forced me to see that this world we live in isn't black and white, right or wrong. There are shades of grey that most people would like to spend their life denying exist, but I can't do that not any more. I believe, I truly believe this city needs that and I think with you on board we can truly make a difference." Oliver finished and sat back. He had laid pretty much everything on the line and it was exhausting.

"And, Thea?" Diggle asked wondering what her role in all this was.

"Thea…" Oliver contemplated how to explain what Thea was to him. "Thea's who I'm doing this all for."

"But is she a part of this vendetta." Diggle clarified because he had some serious issues if she was.

"No." Oliver's voice was like steel. "She wants to help, though so she's going to take some classes in first aid, and I'm going to teach her some self-defense, but other than that, she is not getting anywhere near what we're doing."

"Good." Diggle said equally serious.

"Does that mean you're in?" Oliver asked.

"I'll let you know." Diggle said with a small smile, there was still more to think about.

"Kay," Oliver started to get up. "Oh one more thing I thought you'd like to know, the assassin from the other night the one I killed. He's the one who murdered your brother."

Diggle's body stiffened his eyes gazing at Oliver with shock. "What?!"

"I checked, your brother was killed by a bullet laced with curare, it was Deadshot's signature. I'll expect to hear from you soon." Oliver slid from the booth telling Rob he was going to the bathroom before disappearing.

Diggle sat there in shock for a second before he registered Rob standing by the booth, "Oh that boy's long gone now. Whoosh." He told his replacement with exasperation and a hint of humor.

* * *

Queen Manor

* * *

When Oliver got home later he was tired but pleased with the night's events. His talk with Diggle had gone well and after he'd met with Laurel and learned the name of Camille's supervisor. He would pay the man a visit tomorrow and get the truth. His good mood quickly evaporated when he walked in the front door and saw Thea laughing and smiling at his new bodyguard Rob.

Oliver had never been a jealous person previously, but seeing this he felt an irrational surge of animalistic fury swell within him. His vision zeroing in on the flirty look Rob was directing towards Thea. It made him clench his fist to keep from killing the man, from beating his face in with his fists. "What the hell's going on here?" He growled stalking towards Rob with deadly intentions.

Thea was smiling until she saw Oliver's face; it was a look she'd never seen before, one that translated into murderous fury. "Uh, Rob here was just telling me how you ditched him." She said moving in between the two men, she didn't know what had Oliver this furious but she did want poor Rob getting caught in the crossfire.

"Was he?" Oliver said his eyes never leaving Rob who was standing completely still very nervous about the look on Oliver's face.

"Yes." Thea said placing a hand on Oliver's arm. "But he's done that and you're home so he can get out of here, right Rob." Thea said her smile forced.

"Uh, right absolutely, have a nice evening Mr. Queen, Thea…I mean Ms. Queen." Rob quickly corrected as a low growl emanated from Oliver at the use of Thea's first name.

"Well goodnight." Thea said her tone one of disbelief and urging Rob to get out. "Come on Ollie; let's go upstairs I've got something I want to show you." Thea grabbed Oliver's hand and began to pull him towards the stairs. It wasn't easy either because Oliver was still glaring at Rob's retreating back his face a mask of unbridled fury and possessiveness.

When the front door finally shut behind Rob, Oliver spun around so quickly Thea almost lost her balance. It was now Oliver who was pulling her up the stairs and he wasn't having any trouble at all.

"Ollie, are you okay?" Thea asked having to practically run to keep up.

Oliver just growled, pulling Thea into his room slamming the door behind them with such force Thea was surprised it didn't come off the hinges.

"Ollie, honey what's wrong?" Thea asked starting to get really concerned; Oliver was practically shaking with anger.

Oliver yanked Thea to him with one hand the other going into her hair forcing her head back as his mouth tried to devour her. "Mine." He growled when the need to breath made them break a part.

Thea was panting breathless from the kiss. "Of course I'm yours." She still didn't understand what was going on, but Oliver was ripping her shirt off then picking her up and practically throwing her on the bed so he could make equally quick work of her pants. "Ollie!" She tried again to get his attention but he was too busy stripping out of his own clothes.

"He can't have you." He growled now naked as he climbed on top of Thea spreading her legs and pushing into without warning. "Mine." He growled again when he was fully sheathed inside her.

Oh my God Thea thought he's jealous. Her mind was spinning from this revelation and Oliver's assault on her body. She had never seen him like this before and it was startling. "Yours, only yours." She panted as Oliver fucked her. It was always intense between them but this, this was different and Thea relished the fact that she was the one who could make Oliver lose control. Yesterday he had eased all her fears about Laurel so she would damn sure do the same thing for him now. She reached up for him, her hands going around his neck to pull his mouth to hers. "He's nothing, love absolutely nothing." She whispered before kissing him, her tongue gliding into his mouth.

Oliver increased the pace of his hips, one hand moving between their bodies to rub and pinch her clit.

Thea moaned into his mouth her hands moving from his neck down his back to his ass squeezing it with both hands urging him on.

Their mouths breaking away only when it became necessary to breath before locking back on each other like magnets.

Oliver could feel Thea starting to come and he willed her on, pinching her clit before following his groan swallowed by their joined mouths as they continued to try to devour each other. He fell on top of her burying his face in her neck, panting for breath.

Thea rubbed his back, her touch light as she whispered soothingly to him over and over. "Yours always yours, no one else could ever compare. Love you only you."

As Oliver came to his senses he felt a sort of stunned disbelief surge over him. He couldn't believe how he'd reacted, "Sorry, love I don't know what happened, when I saw you talking with that idiot and you were laughing and he was smiling at you like he wanted to you." Oliver babbled and Oliver never babbled.

Thea's laugh was tinged with disbelief. "Ollie, love I wasn't laughing with him." She said pulling his face up to look at hers. "I was laughing **at him**." She explained. "I can't help it if the boy was too dense to figure that out."

Oliver closed his eyes a huff of breath escaping he grimaced with amused embarrassment. "God I'm an idiot."

"No you're not." Thea told him her eyes filled with love and adoration. "I love that you were jealous, I love that I can make you lose control. It's only fair, you know since you do the same thing to me."

Oliver couldn't help but laugh rolling on his back and pulling Thea to his chest. "Well okay then." He said still unable to fully believe he'd been jealous of Rob, of all people.

"So now that you're back in the land of rationality, how's the case going?" She asked as she snuggled to his chest.

"Going great got the name of Camille's supervisor." Ollie told her rubbing her back. "Talked to Digg and I'm pretty sure he's in."

"So productive evening?"

"Very." Oliver said kissing her gently.

"Good. Now I don't know about you but I'm going to sleep." Thea said already drifting off. "Love you."

"Love you, sweet dreams baby." Oliver replied drifting off himself with a smile.

* * *

Two Days Later - Queen Manor

* * *

Oliver grinned as he saw Diggle standing in the living room. Peter Decklan was a free man, Jason Brodeurx was going to jail and now it looked like Diggle was here to join up. It had been a good couple of days. Things had gotten a little hairy when Oliver found out Brodeurx was going to kill Decklan and Laurel but it hadn't been difficult to get into the prison and rescue them both. He knew his actions had upset Laurel he'd seen it in her eyes, her horror that he would have killed Brodeurx body guard. But he'd brushed it off, she was too entrenched in her ways to ever see killing as anything but evil and Oliver didn't have the time or inclination to re-educate her.

"Digg, my man can I assume you're here to accept the job?" Oliver asked holding out a hand.

"I'm no sidekick, Oliver." Diggle said seriously. "And I'm going to hold you to what you said in the diner, I'm going to be your conscious, whether you like it or not."

"Good." Oliver told him his hand still outstretched.

"Good." Diggle said with a grin taking Oliver's hand and giving it a shake.

Then Oliver heard the front door burst open and Quentin Lance's voice rang out through the house. Oliver went in the hall and didn't resist when someone began placing handcuffs on him, his eyes were focused on the staircase where Thea stood, looking shocked and horrified.

"Walter, do something." She ordered keeping her eyes locked with Oliver's

"I love you." Oliver mouthed to her before being dragged out of the house.

"I love you." Thea whispered as tears rolled down her face.

* * *

The End.

* * *

I know, I left out a lot of the episode and changed some stuff but I didn't have a lot to work with so what are you going to do? LOL. I'm hoping we'll get some good Oliver/Thea moments next week that I can continue to work with, so keep your fingers and toes crossed.


End file.
